duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Mastermix: Issue 199 - February 2003
Mastermix: Issue 199 - February 2003 is a 2-CD mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Music Factory in 2003. About the album The album is a DJ product only containing a collection of recordings created by various producers and could only be purchased by registered DJs. Released by Music Factory who have been making music for over 20 years, the compilation includes an 80's Heroes mix by Richard Wood featuring six Duran Duran tracks. Paul Oakenfold is also included, a British DJ and producer who created various remixes of Duran Duran's "Out of My Mind", available on Out of My Mind: Remixes and The Final Mixes. Track listing CD 1 01. Pop Party February 2003 (10:22) mixed by Sam Hartley *"All I Have" - Jennifer Lopez feat. LL Cool J *"Strength of a Woman" - Shaggy *"Reminisce" - Blazin' Squad *"He's Unbelievable" - Sarah Connor 02. Pop Dance February 2003 (11:28) mixed by Trixie Deepdale *"He's Unbelievable" (D-Bop Club Version) - Sarah Connor *"I'll Be Your Angel" - Kira *"Time After Time" - Novaspace *"The One" - Dee Dee 03. Club Culture February 2003 (15:57) mixed by Gary Gee *"Where Love Lives" (Kidstuff Remix) - Alison Limerick *"Funkiness of You" - Alex K *"I'll Be Your Angel" - Kira *"You're A Superstar" - Love Inc. 04. Mary J Blige Vs Robin S (4:48) mixed by Bubbles Rothmier III *"Show Me Love" - Robin S *"Family Affair" - Mary J Blige 05. Duran Duran 80's Heroes (13:31) mixed by Richard Wood *"Is There Something I Should Know?" - Duran Duran *"The Reflex" - Duran Duran *"Hungry Like The Wolf" - Duran Duran *"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran *"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran *"Rio" - Duran Duran 06. Oakenfold Vs Nilsson (4:56) mixed by Gaz Glasses *"Everybody's Talkin'" - Nilsson *"Starry Eyed Surprise" - Oakenfold 07. Spandau Ballet Vs PM Dawn (5:01) mixed by Rick Wain *"True" - Spandau Ballet *"Set Adrift On Memory Bliss" - PM Dawn 08. Valentiness Mix - Modern Ballads (7:23) mixed by John Faulkner *"Hero" - Enrique Iglesias *"Unbreakable" - Westlife *"Miss You Nights" - Westlife 09. Bits And Pieces - Love Songs (4:10) compiled by Jon Hitchen CD 2 01. Essential 2002 Chart Mix (12:56) mixed by Richard Wood *"Heaven" - DJ Sammy *"Feel" - Madkatz *"Round Round" - Sugababes *"Like A Prayer" - Mad'House 02. Holly Valance Minimix (7:33) mixed by Mix Avengers *"Kiss Kiss" - Holly Valance *"Naughty Girl" - Holly Valance *"Down Boy" - Holly Valance 03. The Ones Vs Rockers Revenge (5:02) mixed by Gary Gelder *"Superstar" - The Ones *"Walking On Sunshine" (Acapella) - Rockers Revenge 04. Funky Club Culture February 2003 (11:22) mixed by Divine Miss G *"Bhangra Nights" - Bhangra Knights feat. Raul *"Smiling People" - Smiling People *"Fix My Sink" - DJ Sneak feat. Bear Who *"The Beat Goes On" - Bob Sinclar 05. Essential R&B Mix (Part 1) (10:58) mixed by John Faulkner *"Always On Time" - Ja Rule feat. Ashanti *"Girlfriend" - N Sync feat. Nelly *"Nothin'" - N.O.R.E. *"It's All Gravy" - Romeo & Christina Milian 06. Jackson Vs Pink (3:56) mixed by Miss Whiplash *"Smooth Criminal" - Michael Jackson *"Get The Party Started" - Pink 07. Obsession Almighty Mix: Elton John (10:26) mixed by James Davies *"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" - Obsession *"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" - Obsession *"Rocket Man" - Obsession *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Obsession *"I'm Still Standing" - Obsession 08. Sarah Connor Vs 2 Pac (4:51) mixed by Gary Gee *"He's Unbelievable" - Sarah Conner *"California Love" - 2 Pac feat. Dr Dre *"Unbelievable" (Sample) - EMF 09. 60s Beat Club (7:57) mixed by John Faulkner *"Elenore" - The Turtles *"Little Things" - Dave Berry *"Keep On Running" - Spencer Davis Group *"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" - The Rolling Stones *"Tobacco Road" - Nashville Teens *"Just Like Eddie" - Heinz 10. Phoenix Nights Toolkit (Part 2) (4:09) compiled by Liam Stirland & Richard Lee Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums